The Traumatized House Elf
by SheWolfTitianium
Summary: Dobby is wondering the school late at night and comes across a disturbing scene. Harry/Ginny (Dobby doesn't get involved with them) My first smut


Hello, this is my first Smutty/Oneshot story (First of Many ;)

* * *

Ginny lays another kiss on Harry's pulsing neck, he lets out a sultry growl, 'Ginny, we should stop, what if some- 'Harry shut up and put your hands on me' demands Ginny; Harry complies by running his hand from the based of her hips, sliding one under her school blouse and the other massaging her small soft breast, she moans into their kiss which she deepens by sliding her tongue against his lips asking for entrance, Harry complies and opens his mouth and their tongues begin to dance and caress each other.

The fiery red head beings to search the dark haired boys chest with her petite hands, feeling the lean muscles that are clenching at her touch, all that quidditch has paid off. Pulling herself to her tiptoes she moves her hands from Harry's chest to his thick black mop, running her nails through it and teasing another moan from their kiss, Harry pulls her flush against him as he can feeling him self growing and his trousers tightening, Ginnny smiles as she feels him against her thigh, sliding her and away from his hair, down his chest, pulling up his top she feels through the hair that starts from his navel and travels south into his pants, only to be blocked by his tight belt buckle.

Harry breaks thier deep kiss to breath and looks down at her, Ginny stops tinkering with his belt buckle and looks at him, biting her lip. 'Maybe we should move this somewhere else' Harry suggests smoothly, leading her to a broom cupboard. Ginny is surprised by his attitude, she never thought in her dizziest day dreams that Harry Potter would be down to having sex in a broom closet, it must be a Potter thing.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
**

'Dobby needs to stop walking in circles and just go back to Winky- oh buts she's always drunk now, and Dobby's tired of her weeping' He says to himself in third person, as usual. 'I know Dobby could go see Harry Potter, his friend'.

Dobby pottered down the corridor with a skip in his step and thought of Harry Potter and _his _friends in mind. As he reached the end of the corridor the sound of a door closing lazily with a high pitched squeak penetrated the walls and bounced it's way to Dobby's long, pointed ears. Knowing that all the students should now be in their common rooms, he knew it couldn't be one of them, but since he was walking in that direction anyway he might as peak his head in and see who it is.

His pottering walk speeds up to a totter as he reaches the door, '_It's probably only that rude caretaker Flich and his evil cat, Dobby wishes he could shave her' _He thinks, as the door gets closer the latch on it closes and from the inside he can hear all manner of things falling over and toppling. His sticks his head out further so he can hear more, eyeing it suspiciously he thinks to himself '_Guess it's only Filch then_' He begins to walk away when the sound of someone moaning joyfully catches his ears '_Filch?' _He approaches the broom cupboard with caution, now watching his feet as he shuffles closer._  
_

Now three feet away Dobby could hear all manner of sounds ranging from heavy breaths, occasional grunts and continuous joyful moaning, pirticually from a female, who wasn't being shy, 'Harder-oh Merlin's Beard YES!' that made Dobby very uncomfortable, 'Dobby must stop this!' he squeaks as his eyes bulge to a worrying sized.

He swings the door open- And to his horror hi is met with a lads bare buttocks up in the air!

Upon the door being open Harry was about to thrust in again as the breeze catches his legs and send prickles up his spine, his ears being to redden, and one look at Ginny says it all ' DON'T MOVE ' she mouthed silently, they looked at each other for watch seemed like ages hoping that whom ever it was would leave, but Harry had a feeling that they weren't going to leave until he and Ginny showed themselves.

He turned his head ever so slightly and slowly looked up to see who'd discovered them. No one was there, only until he hears a popping noise does he realize who or what it was. 'It must of been a house elf' he says sighing 'I don't know why you're relived, they saw us' says Ginny still quite flabbergasted at the unexpected visit. 'Actually the only thing they saw was my ass'. Then they both burst into laughter.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# School Kitchens**

*POP*

Dobby stumbles around the kitchen after apparating, his eyes full of horror and embarrassment, his thin bony cheeks dusted with a crimson flush.

Already considered an odd ball by the other house elves, they now all steered clear of him, some even made an obvious effort to avoid approaching him, but Dobby didn't notice, he was trying to make a b-line straight to where Winky was, but moving seemed to be a clearer concept in his head, than in his feet.

Winky was sat by the large fire place with a blanket over her shoulders, shaking madly from her lack of liquor since Dobby had left, she had decided to save her last mini bottle of fire whiskey, as he was her only source of sustenance which is what she would tell Dobby every time her tried to take the bottle off her, it basically mean't that Dobby was the only one that would apparate into Hogsmeade to get her more essential alcohol to numb the pain of being away from her ex-master.

She turns her head to look out the tall stain glass window. It was still dark outside. Then a Dobby peaks into the corner of her eye, shuffling all the way around on her bony ass to see him she sees how unsettled he looked, she immediately gets up and totters over to him stumbling a bit on the way.

'Dobby?Whats wrong-hic!' Dobby silently guides Winky to the fire place and they sit in silence as Dobby tries to find the words to explain his disturbance.

Now breathing hevaliy he looks at Winky sternly, 'Dobby- saw... urgh!' not coping with the calm manner he had but on for Winky's sake he breaks down 'Dobby saw Harry Potter's...' he leans forward and whispers 'Unmentionables!' he shivers and Winky gasps fully aware of what he saw.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# **

* * *

_**Tell me what you think please, I don't mind constructive criticism and I don't care about flames, but I wouldn't mind seeing some positive reviews or shocked ones when I get back from work.**_

_**Stay classy, Harry Potter fans! -SheWolfTitanium out**_


End file.
